The present invention relates to a container for displaying a photograph and for storing a stack of photographic prints and their negatives.
It is commonplace within the photographic processing industry for photographers to mail or otherwise deliver rolls of exposed film to a processor to develop the exposed film and to provide finished photographic prints which are then returned to the photographer. Typically, the photographic prints and the negatives are returned to the photographer in an envelope-type device made of paper, thin cardboard or the like. While such materials have the benefit of being inexpensive to produce, they do not provide a durable storage container for either the prints or the negatives. The flimsiness of the envelope may allow the prints and the negatives to bend and deform unless they are carefully stored by the photographer. Also, such envelopes typically do not provide for the display of any of the photographic prints.
Various attempts at obviating these drawbacks of the typical photo print envelope have been made in the past. Typically these have involved containers made from a more durable material, such as thin plastic, which are capable of both storing a stack of photographic prints and, in some cases, displaying one of the prints. However, such containers have proven to be rather complex, thereby increasing their manufacturing costs and preventing their widespread acceptance and usage by photographic film processors.